


The Halloween Party

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook glowered the minute he heard his loud crew. That was when he remembered a Halloween party. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Peter on Trial, Professor Smee, etc.





	The Halloween Party

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

 

Captain Hook glowered the minute he heard his loud crew. That was when he remembered a Halloween party. Captain Hook sat up before he turned to Cecilia. He continued to glower as he focused on her bald head and long teeth. He started to tremble for a moment. His eyes settled on his bed.

*Captain Jasper Hook captured you years ago, Cecilia. He was greedy for extra money. My sibling disfigured you and sold you to a carnival. I saved up to buy you from the carnival recently. I wished for you to be happy. You are happy. For the most part.*

After focusing on Cecilia again, Captain Hook got out of bed. He began to wonder how she was able to rest with his loud crew nearby. Captain Hook shrugged. Glowering another time, he walked out of his bedroom. He glanced at a few pirates clad in different costumes. Loud noises caused him to wince. He approached his crew.

''My betrothed is trying to rest!'' Captain Hook viewed the pirates turning to him with wide eyes. He scowled for a few seconds. His eyes became wide as soon as Smee wandered with a sheet over him. 

''I'm a ghost!'' Smee walked into a wall and cried out. 

After Captain Hook rolled his eyes, he returned to Cecilia. The ghost costume was a memory. Captain Hook glowered again while he got under the blanket. His eyes were on Cecilia's skeletal features another time. Smee was able to remove his ghost costume when he wished. As for Cecilia? What was left of her face could never be removed. 

 

THE END


End file.
